memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bird
An avian species, often simply referred to as bird, was a race that is reminiscent of Earth birds. This generally meant that avian species had feathers, and sometimes a beak and claws. Avians usually reproduced by laying eggs. The study of birds was called ornithology. Chickens and ducks were among the animals the Bringloidi took with them when they were evacuated from their planet by the . ( ) The starship was named after the bird of the same name. ( ) When Leonardo da Vinci had trouble understanding what had happened to him when he was transported onto 's planet, Captain Janeway likened his situation to that of a sparrow, only interested in hunting insects and singing for a companion and not knowing anything about the politics of Florence. ( ) Early models of da Vinci's flying machines were based on bats or sparrows. Janeway suggested, however to base them on instead. ( ) Bird-like species could be seen flying across the skies of Mintaka III, Tarok, and an unnamed planet in the Delta Quadrant. ( ; ) A humanoid bird-like creature was on display in Trelane's mansion. ( ) Bird was one of the words Miles O'Brien used due to his infection of the aphasia virus. ( ) Major Kira Nerys told Mullibok a story from her childhood about a huge ugly tree in front of her window, so big and ugly even the birds won't sit on him. ( ) The holographic baseball park program where Captain Benjamin Sisko trained the members of his baseball team, the Niners, in 2375, possessed a continuous background noise of simulated bird calls, though no birds were ever seen. ( ) , a metaphorical bird was mentioned by Romulan officer Decius. He specifically imagined a which he was serving on chasing after and defeating the Enterprise, likening that to a hunting bird causing a field creature to flee from it.}} Birds in art Birds were often seen incorporated into pieces of art, like sculptures. ( , , ) A bird-like creature was seen on a Vulcan wall decoration on the planet Dekendi III. ( ) The Romulan logo consists of a bird-of-prey holding Romulus and Remus in its talons. ( ) Da Vinci was so fascinated by Tuvok's Vulcan ears that he drew a picture of a caged bird with pointed Vulcan ears as wings. ( ) File:Post-atomic courtroom banner.jpg|A bird on a banner File:Avian statue, post-atomic courtroom.jpg|An avian statue File:Bird Sculptures.jpg|Birds as sculptures File:Vulcan bird flag.jpg|A bird on a Vulcan flag File:Earbird.jpg|Da Vinci's drawing Sentient avian species * Aurelian * Xindi-Avian * Betelgeusian * Skorr * Humanoid bird (encountered by Christopher Pike on Talos IV) (while the story had the working title "Danger Zone"), Balok's species was avian.}} Other avian species * Arbazan vulture * Arcturian dog bird * Arkarian horn fowl * Ba'ku hummingbird * Baneriam hawk * Chicken * Cockatoo * Duck * Eel-bird * Finch * Flitterbird * Great Egret * Gunji jackdaw * * Joranian ostrich * Norpin falcon * Peacock * Quail * Raven * Rectilian vulture * Reeta-hawk * Risian bird * Sparrow * Tarkalean hawk * Tarkalean condor * Terellian pheasant * Turkey referred to a bluejay, though this avian species is not referenced in canon.}} See also * Avifauna * Birdhouse * Bird-of-Prey * Great bird of the galaxy * Warbird * Year of the Red Bird de:Vogel Category:Avians